Pleased To Meet You
by TheLastYukami
Summary: It has been a month since Tristana hitched with her summoner, and three since Poppy found hers. It has been a few days since Lulu was blatantly rejected by Veigar. It has been years with her own human summoner, and only a few minutes before the Keeper of the Hammer and the Gunner decide to hitch the Sorceress. But first, a confidence boost, a new, unstable potion, and a new look.
1. Chapter 1

"So when I opened the door, Zach surprises me with this blue glowing hextech hammer! I didn't know how or why, but I couldn't restrain myself from literally tackling him afterwards!" Poppy explained, a cheery and flustered expression filling her face. The Yordle Gunner, with her ever present knowing and teasing smirk, poked the tank with her spoon's handle after cleaning the silverware of it's ice cream contents.

"Something tells me you did more than tackle him after you two landed~" Tristana replied with a singsong tone. "And it wasn't just a smooch on the nose and a big hug."

"Well...I did kinda...lose control of myself." Poppy answered meekly. "But you can't deny if Xavier showed up out of nowhere with that laser point attachment you had your eye on for the last month, you wouldn't thank him _instensely._ "

"Hohoho...he did get me the attachment, alright." Tristana returned. Poppy widened her eyes at the mention.

"Wait, you're serious?! I thought that thing was only for Piltover Heavy Arms?!" she asked in bewilderment. Tristana took another spoonful of her treat, matched with the tank's spoon before humming in reply.

"It is. And imagine my surprise when he showed me his old deputy badge from his service in PHA." Tristana returned. "Along with the D-15 standard pistol with carbine attachments he kept as a memento."

"Xavier was in the PHA?! Damn Trist, you struck gold!"

"And I struck him after dragging him to the bedroom. _Hard and fast_." she explained suggestively. She laughed sultrily, recalling the events proceeding her sudden birthday present. "We both limped out the bedroom a few hours after."

The two yordle's continued to laugh talk and eat as they sat on the Fae Sorceress' sofa before the television, their conversations turning raunchy and suggestive whilst playful. All the while besides them the Sorceress sat looking at her mostly melted bowl of strawberry ice cream with a somber look. Her companion Pix fluttering around her head before falling to her hat and snoozing quickly. The Sorceress let loose a sigh.

 _He didn't even give it a chance..._ she thought sadly. It wasn't until a gentle hand touched her shoulder that the sorceress looked up from her liquid confection to see the concerned gazes of her two closest friends.

"You okay, Lulu?" Tristana asked. "Look down over there."

"I-I'm okay. Just a little down about yesterday." she answered. The tank and markswoman looked to each other in worry, very rarely seeing or hearing an upset feeling from the support.

"Well what happened? Did you lose a match and get blamed?" Poppy asked, earning a shake of the head from Lulu.

"Maybe it's something with Veigar ignoring you? I remember you said you had to finally show him your spell you did on me." Tristana asked. It was then that the support began to sniffle lightly, shocking the two immensely. "...oh no."

"H-he didn't even look at me..." Lulu sniffled. "He just s-said 'leave me alone. I don't want to see anyone who looks like a human'"

"That little prick! I am gonna shove my hammer so far up his ass the next time I see him!" Poppy seethed, enraged that the evil mage would reject her friend.

"Well...I'm not going to say I told you so, Lulu, but I did say that Veigar was a lost cause to look for romance." Tristana explained.

"But why didn't even look at me? it's like he didn't care if I was normal looking or human looking! And that never stopped him from sticking his tongue out about Miss Fortune!" Lulu protested.

"Wait, he blatantly shut you down for looking human...but checks out MF?" Tristana asked incredulously. Earning a nod as answer, the gunner reached behind the couch and grabbed her cannon, loading the barrel with ammunition. "Pops, we have a blue shitstain mage to mutilate!"

Poppy nearly leapt from her seat, placing her bowl of ice cream on the couch before reaching for her hammer. "I swear to gods I am going to break his legs and shove that glove hand-"

"G-guys! it's okay. I already got over the rejection." Lulu spoke, dissuading the hunting party of the tank and markswoman. "Besides, I realized that if Veigar won't give me the time of day, I would find someone who will."

The two yordles sat back to the couch, dropping their respective weapons down and looking to the sorceress in curiosity. "Really? Who?" Tristana asked. Lulu opened her mouth to answer triumphantly, but found no name or answer to provide.

"I...I don't know yet! But when I do! I will...I will do...do something..." she trailed off.

"Well do you have something of an idea? Maybe me and Trist can help like you helped us." Poppy asked. Tristana nodded in agreement.

"I don't know any other yordles that would like me, though." she answered.

"Well...what about Rumble? He's cool to be around." Poppy asked.

"Nah, Rumble's still loopy about me. He named his machine after me for pete's sake." Tristana answered.

"...Teemo?"

"Teemo is more angsty than a prepubescent human teen. One day when we were dating he was sweet and playful, next day he's in his violent war phase. I doubt that would work." Tristana added.

"Kennen?"

"Kennen is part of the Kinkou. he's not allowed to feel, let alone date." Tristana answered.

"Kled?" Lulu suggested.

"Kled hates everyone equally. Including himself. Only thing he likes is the lizard he rides, and half the time I think he hates that thing too." Tristana replied. "The other half...i wouldn't be surprised if he was into the scaly parts..." all three yordles shuddered at the idea.

"What about Amumu?" Poppy asked. There was a long pause between the three before they all looked up in thought. They shook their heads simultaneously..

"No." they said in unison.

"I don't know who else then! That's legitimately all the yordle guys we know outside Bandle." Poppy protested. The gunner hummed for a second before her ears and eyes perked up, a smile stretching on her face.

"All the _Yordle_ guys." Tristana added, snapping her finger. The two looked to her curiously for a second before the enunciation to her words hit them. "Nothing was said about _human_ guys." Poppy smiled as the idea struck her as well, before looking to the sorceress gleefully.

"Yeah! You helped us score with our boyfriends, it's time we returned the favor!" she said enthusiastically. Lulu smiled weakly in response.

"That's nice guys, but I don't have any cool summoner that I know." she answered. "Most of the people that do summon me are either unavailable or female."

"I mean, what's wrong with dating a female human?" Tristana asked. Poppy looked to the markswoman with a dry expression.

"I don't think Lulu is into other girls..." she stated. Tristana shrugged.

"Hey, a noodle is always straight and stiff until they get wet." Tristana explained. "And who knows? Maybe our purple girl over here likes being a little wet~"

"I'm not into girls, Trist. Otherwise i'd be hard pressed seeing you two having relationships after knowing you for years." Lulu called. The two yordles looked to each other with guilty looks.

"Point...taken. Are you sure there is literally NO ONE you know that could fill the plate?" Tristana asked, leaning over Poppy. Lulu hummed in thought, jumping down from the sofa with her mostly melted ice cream, it's contents unappetizing now.

"Well...there is this one silver summoner that likes my hat a lot." she answered. "But he's a bit of a dork in all honesty. And not even in a cute or endearing way."

"To be fair, you tried to date a yordle hellbent on ruling the world that normally keeps his head from view. Dorky shouldn't be an issue." Tristana retorted.

"And Tristana's guy was just a summoner she knew from drinking and summoning. That and she was somehow convinced to sleep with him on the first date." Poppy added. Tristana threw a glare to the tank.

"He didn't convince me to sleep with him, Poppy." she deadpanned.

"Well what do you call having him balls deep after showing up to his place and playing Stripwater? On the first occasion that you two actually got together?" Poppy retorted.

"I don't know, what do you call cucking yourself from dating a guy for a year, only to have him shove his dick in every hole you have?" she returned.

"Neither one of you have the higher ground here though..." Lulu stated offhandedly.

"Regardless to all that, you won't know how he feels or what he's into if you don't take the step to at least meeting him." Tristana explained. "There is very little chance that he'll turn away a champion he normally summons."'

"I guess...but what if he doesn't like yordles? Or what if he has something against smaller people?" Lulu asked. Both Poppy and Tristana looked to each other with knowing gazes, an affirmative nod shared almost immediately before wide smiles spread on their faces.

"Who said you had to be a yordle? Or small for that matter?" Poppy suggested. Lulu caught on to her implication instantly.

"You're suggesting the spell?" she asked.

"Definitely! It made me overcome my dilemma of being small when I wanted to get to know Xavier." Tristana replied. "And if he is half the nerd you explained him as, I highly doubt the guy would turn away a cute girl who has fluffy animal ears."

"Yeah! And since it's your spell, you can do it whenever right?" Poppy asked. Lulu shook her head.

"No...the spell only happens after I drink the potion I made with it, and I ran out of the stable batch when I tried to attract Veigar." she returned. Tristana snapped her fingers in annoyance while Poppy stomped her foot.

"Wait, stable batch?" Tristana asked. "Is there any more of what could be used?"

"Well what I have left is an untested variant to the one I gave you, but I don't know how it would react to yordles."

"But when you had tiny animals blowing up from the one you gave me, it was all gumdrops and ice cream..." Tristana mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"We should at least try it." Tristana answered quickly to evade the conversation.

"I...I guess it wouldn't hurt just to see how it plays out...I'll go get the batch then." Lulu finished, jumping off the sofa and heading to her bedroom. The two looked to each other and placed their respective bowls to her coffee table before jumping off the seating as well. Within seconds the support returned to the living room with a bubbling pink liquid in a small vial in hand. The two eyed the concoction with curiosity.

"This is the only untested amount I have. The others have had very...painful results." Lulu explained. "I used what was left of what I put in yours Trist in this, and mixed some other ingredi-"

"Sounds great and all, but neither of us are chemists, Lulu. I don't know what works unless it's used." Tristana interjected. The support shrugged, understanding the truth of the matter that neither would really know what she was talking about and uncorked the vial.

"Well...here's to a happy ending..." she mumbled before downing the substance. Her breathing hitched and she forced herself to finish the concoction, the bitter and disgustingly sour taste and somewhat slimy texture making her recoil for a second. The taste was by far not the worst thing she had, but she really wished it was purple. At least then it wouldn't be so weird to want to retch. "...Bleh...If that is what pink tastes like, I am glad I have purple..."

"Well? Did it work?" Poppy asked.

"One way to find out..." Lulu replied as she grabbed her wand and pointed it at herself. "HUGEIFY!"

The wand glowed purple for a second before an explosion of smoke erupted from it's tip, the yordle covered in a think and obscuring cloud of purple. The deep sounding hum that came from within was followed by a series of ripping fabric, ending with a loud thud. The tank and gunner coughed up as they waved away the cloud, vaguely seeing through the thick mist to what became of their friend.

"Lulu? You alright?" Tristana called through coughs. It was then that they heard a completely unfamiliar groan escape from the center of the room.

"Y-yeah...head hurts a little..." a much more alluring and deep feminine voice came in response.

"L-Lulu?" Poppy called. The tank grabbed her buckler and used it's large size to fan away the smoke, revealing a long and smooth pair of legs, expanding to thick and voluptuous thighs and an hourglass waist. With one last wave, Lulu's upper body was reveal to the two yordles, leaving both with their jaws open. "Holy..."

"Crap..." Tristana added.

"W-what? Did something happen?" Lulu asked as she looked to her friends and seeing their wide eyed expressions. She peered down to her body, her vision obscured by the significantly larger pair of breasts that she had not expected to have. Her own eyes opened in shock as she quickly stood to her feet, stumbling slightly as the increased elevation from her normal height. She looked over to her body mirror she got the previous time she increased her body size before presenting to Veigar. She was awestruck as her entire body was something new altogether. Her small rounded face became smooth and alluring, her already lengthy purple hair fell to her legs, her height nearly tripled from the original size, and her arms and legs were long and smooth. More significantly was the massive breasts that were on her chest and the sinful curve of her body that nearly flaunted her thick waist and posterior. The only person she could think of from looking in the mirror was the Bounty Hunter pirate Sarah Fortune.

"Lulu…! You look...amazing!" Poppy complimented. "Like...holy cow! You look like a super model!" Tristana crossed her arms over her chest in indignation, mild jealousy about her increased size previously being much less endowed than Lulu's.

"Why do _you_ have bigger boobs?" Tristana said with a minor bite in her tone.

"I...I don't know..." Lulu answered, running her hands down her curves to check for reality. "even my voice has changed...it's like I am a completely different person."

"Save the ears and blue skin." Poppy added.

"Why is _your_ butt so big?" Tristana asked, the same venom from before in the question. Poppy picked up on her tone and elbowed her in the side.

"Do...you think I look good?" Lulu asked as she twisted and turned to examine herself in the mirror.

"You've always looked good, Lulu." Poppy answered.

"But that's from you two. I won't know if I look good from my closest friends." she retorted.

"I mean guys like cow sized girls, and you're not far off with those tits..." Tristana mumbled, once again elbowed by the tank for her comment.

"Well, before we get you to test out this appearance, we need to get some clothes that fit onto you. You look really hot, but you're also naked. And I doubt anyone would look away from a bombshell being nude." Poppy stated as she hooked her arms around Tristana's and pulled her to the door. "I am certain some of the other champions would be glad to help you out! We'll be right back!"

With that the tank exited Lulu's apartment with the grumbling and sour faced gunner in tow, leaving the mage to herself. Lulu looked back into the mirror and hummed, placing a hand to her hip as she surveyed herself further. Her curious expression turned amused as she raised her hands up to cup the engorged breasts she never had.

"Well...i suppose I should...understand this body better..." she mused before striking a pose. As she waited, she continued to pose and gesture at the mirror, catching the many alluring and partially raunchy angles that she could in her mind's camera. Between a dominant and sturdy backwards stance with her legs spread out and her gaze over her shoulder, to a raunchy look with her forearms pressing her sizable breasts together while she was on her knees. She was having so much fun with the many poses she made in her body mirror she hadn't noticed the time passing at all until she heard the door open and her friends walk back into the room.

"Hey, Lulu...we got you some clothes to wear!" Poppy called as her stack of assorted colors and garments covered her head and upper body from view. She threw the clothes to the couch pulling out a single shirt from the pile and showing it to the support. "I managed to talk with Miss Fortune about clothes she wore, and she said she had some spares she didn't want anymore lying around."

"And I tried getting some farmers for the nifty cow suits they had..." Tristana grumbled again, before Poppy kneed her in the butt as she passed. "I-I mean I talked to Sona about underwear. She was a little flustered at first but she gave me some garbage bags for your garbage bags-" another hit upside the head from the tank. "Ow...some bras and panties for you to wear."

"Thanks guys...You know, I kind of like this look." Lulu returned, striking one last pose before grabbing the shirt from the tank's outstretched hand and placing it over her body to see how it could fit. She shook her head for a second before reaching into the pile on her couch and grabbing a red spaghetti strap cotton top with a frilled rim that cut into her cleavage generously. "I mean, I always wondered what it was like to have all of this. Kinda wondered how Miss Fortune did it too..."

"Well, since you probably have her measurements, you can try it out." Poppy mused, crossing her arms as she observed her friend dressing. "I think you'll wanna wear some underwear too."

Lulu perked up at the mention, nervously laughing as she forgot the truth of needing underwear before grabbing a purple brassiere from Tristana's hand. "I still wanna know though, how is it that the seemingly dangerous potion you made gave you all this, but has no side effects?"

"I'm not sure, but-AAAHNN!" Lulu began, but broke her sentence with a high pitched and intense moan as her hand merely grazed her right nipple as she was about to put on the brassiere. Both Tristana and Poppy was stunned by the outburst, concern filling their expressions immediately.

"Lulu! Are you okay?!" Poppy called.

"Y-yeah...but that felt...really strong. Like an explosion of feeling just hit me like a train..." Lulu replied shakily. The gunner widened her eyes before looking to the support's thighs in curiosity, smiling wickedly as she saw a small drop fall from between her crotch.

"I wonder what that was..." Poppy mused.

"I think I know..." Tristana said with a hint of mischief in her tone before stepping past the tank before the support. "I thought it seemed familiar..."

"W-what?" Lulu asked with caution, stepping back from the now advancing gunner. Within seconds the support was leaning against the wall while Tristana was glaring up at her."W-what are you d-doing, Trist…?"

"Oh nothing...just pointing out the benefits of your transformation like you did mine~" she purred before running a single finger around the sorceress' thighs "Like these massive thighs!" she exclaimed suddenly before landing a strong palm on the tender side of her plump legs. The support mewled as the strike sent another wave of unfamiliar stimulation through her. She lost strength in her legs immediately and fell to her knees.

"Pl-please, Trist..." she whimpered.

"Or these cow tits!" Tristana added, ignoring her pleas and firmly gripping the massive breasts of the support. The tugs and squeezing from the yordle gunner forced incoherent pleas and moans of unwarranted stimulation, Lulu having to cover her mouth with her hand to mute the cries she made.

"Trist, stop!" Poppy called, attempting to peel the markswoman from her friend. "It's obvious she doesn't like it!"

Tristana sent a wry smile at the tank as she pointed to Lulu. Poppy observed where she was pointing before blushing harshly at the sudden shift of the demeanor from the support. What was just seconds ago a seemingly molested girl was now a woman panting and mewling with her hands tenderly rubbing her breasts and thighs. Even worse was the slowly growing stain of liquid below the support, blatantly indicating her increasing arousal.

"I think I found the mysterious side effect of the transformation~" Tristana said in a singsong tone. "The more potent the bottle, the more sensitive the subject."

"Please don't do that..." Lulu begged after calming herself from her state. Tristana wanted to continue, but a deep growl and a dangerous glare from her tank friend made her concede.

"Alright fine! Ruin all my fun..." Tristana surrendered throwing her hands to the air. Her voice trailed off into an annoyed grumble as she walked away from the seated yordle. "Just get dressed so we can find your human boy toy."

"He's not my boy toy. I barely know him." Lulu asked, finally standing and pulling up her violet underwear. "Also, thanks for the purple panties."

"Evidently he knows you, because we asked around and found out that he's one of the few people to consistently summon you for three years." Poppy explained, handing the sizable yordle her dropped bra. Lulu quickly put the garment on to avoid the same reaction, thankful that there was no abysmally strong stimulation from it. "That's more than Zach did for me."

"Or Xavier for me." Tristana admitted. "In all honesty, I'd say he is somewhat of a dedicated fan if not a stalker."

"That's nothing new. There is like, seven other people that have summoned me consistently before." the support stated as she pulled the spaghetti strap top from over her head and adjust her long hair out of the fabric. She moved back over to the couch and picked up a pair of tight fitting jeans, humming in curiosity at what it would look like with her shirt before tossing it away and opting for the black short skirt underneath it. "And summoning someone a lot doesn't make you a stalker Trist. I think they call those one-trick ponies."

"Has those seven other people gotten to Master rank doing so?" Tristana asked as she handed some garter belt stockings she had from Sona. The sorceress slipped them on with ease, before putting the black frilled skirt on as well. She picked up the red cardigan sitting besides Poppy, but tossed it back immediately.

"He's a Master rank?" Lulu asked..

"Yeah. And evidently he's younger than we thought. One of the girls that I asked told me that he was somewhat of a hunk at his age." Poppy added.

"So now we have a possibly hot nerd that got to Master rank over the course of three years consistently summoning you...and you are one hundred percent certain he does not like you?" Tristana deadpanned. "Either he's dating someone, gay, or shy."

The support paused at the mention of the previous two, paling lightly at the revelation. "Then what is the point in doing all of this if he's not interested?" she asked.

"Those are merely ideas of the guy. And what I heard sounded more like rumors than anything." Tristana answered.

"Do you remember anything about him?"

"Well...He likes grapes...He did make a new years resolution to get stronger...He maybe unaffiliated in factions but he was born in the Freljord...not a lot else really." she explained as she applied the violet lipstick from the makeup box the tank handed to her by her gesture.

"then that's the mission! You will find out more about him and ask him out if he is not dating anyone!"

"What if he's into other guys? He wouldn't be attracted to me." Lulu stated, sitting on the couch to put on the pair of violet open toed heels that had weaving straps going up to her knees.

"And a balloon is nothing but a limp piece of rubber until you blow it." Tristana returned with a wiggle on her brow. Both Lulu and Poppy blushed. "Poppy knows what I am talking about first hand."

"You have innuendos for everything don't you..." the tank groaned.

"Kinda _hard_ not to." Tristana said with a chuckle, before the tank elbowed her again. "In any case, we won't know what he's into or if he like you until you approach him. And you are more than good in appearance for it."

"I second her opinion about the outfit. didn't take you for such a fashonista, Lulu." Poppy added with a hand to her chin as she analyzed her outfit. The support cocked an eyebrow before looking into the mirror to see that, true to their words, she was styled in a manner of both extravagance and allure, the violet and black complimenting each other while leaving spaces for her assets to be flaunted. She hadn't even noticed herself applying the makeup until she saw her face almost glowing with it.

"I...didn't think of myself as one either…?" she trailed in curiosity. "I mean, it's definitely my color, but I didn't expect it to look this good. Feels kind of nice, to be honest." she finished by striking another pose in the reflection.

"Well you look good, you feel good, so let's go get your boy toy!" Tristana announced.

"He's not my boy toy!...Wait, we're going now?" Lulu asked as she looked away from the mirror.

"Of course! You have had three years of waiting on this! Time to take action!" Tristana replied, grabbing the taller yordle's hand and pulling her to the door.

"She has a point. Besides, you can say that this is a test run of the new body!" Poppy added. "Also I second her opinion about the outfit. didn't take you for such a fashonista, Lulu."

the support cocked an eyebrow before

"Well...okay. But I feel kinda weird about all this." Lulu explained, blinking a few times as they moved.

"Probably cold feet! you'll lose 'em soon enough!" Tristana finished as the three exited the door. With the new stunning look of the Fae Sorceress, Poppy, Lulu and Tristana left the support's apartment and made way to the more populated parts of the Institute. It was blatantly obvious throughout their venture to find the young summoner she mentioned that Lulu was a head turner, both figuratively and literally. Both women and men stopped themselves completely from their current tasks and strides to observe in awe the divine appearance the support possessed. Lulu saw numerous males trip over themselves or pause what they were doing to merely see her, one male overfilling a drink for another and the other dropping his sandwich from his mouth to follow his jaw. The most interesting interaction, however, was when the three passed Tryndamere and Ashe walking through the halls, to which the Barbarian King dropped his own jaw to the floor as he could keep himself from staring. Ashe scoffed loudly, looking to her spouse in disgust at his blatant disregard to her presence when Lulu passed. The support couldn't restrain a chuckle as the archer dragged Tryndamere by the ear away from eyeing her.

"I think this look is drawing a lot more eyes than we had expected..." Poppy stated in whisper.

"I know right? Ashe is gonna castrate Tryndamere for drooling like that!" Tristana replied with a laugh.

"I don't know guys...I feel kinda weird with all these...eyes on me." Lulu said meekly, watching as some of the males who eyed her either licked their lips or sent lecherous gestures at her. She shuddered as one of the groups of summoners winked at her while the one besides him stuck his tongue out suggestively towards her. She wasn't certain if it was the lingering of her feelings earlier or if it was the implication made by those around her, but the yordle sorceress was feeling a pressure swallow her. Images of things she had not expected or seen before rolling in her thoughts, and the more vivid conversations her friends had of their respective partners numbing her mind. Within seconds her eyes began to blur, with her steps turning wobbily.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?" Poppy asked in concern. The sorceress stopped abruptly, placing a single hand to her head and blinking a few times.

"I...I feel..." she stuttered, before her eyes shut tightly for a second and opened to wide glowing pink hues, the previously golden irises gone from her before a sultry smile spread on her face. The bodacious support suddenly lost her meek demeanor and took on a much, _much_ more alluring radiance, her posture straightened with her left hand resting on her hip and her right spinning her staff casually.

"I feel _divine._ " she purred, licking the red of her lipstick enticingly before scanning the hall she was in and making eye contact with every male gawking at her. She hummed as if though giggling, as she adjusted her signature hat on her head."...And by the hungry looks of the dogs in here, I look that way too."

Tristana and Poppy were taken aback by the instantaneous flip of personality that Lulu made, looking to each other in disbelief as the support began to strut past them. They could only watch as she either winked or blew kisses at those whom she passed, and followed her around the corner of the hall they were in. The two turned the corner Lulu did, seeing her standing before a single awestruck male with a mixture of hungry and tease in her expression.

The male, in comparison to the bewitching support eyeing him like a predatory before a fine slab of meat, was about half a head shorter than Lulu with black hair, his bangs streaked red just above his eyes. He seemed young, as his skin and face was like that of a teenager going through the few years in his early twenties. He was wearing a black and violet striped zip up hoodie with a white v-neck shirt that hugged his body and fitted black jeans, all complimented by the black and white high top sneakers.

"Do you think…?"

"That's him? I don't know." Tristana answered. "If it is, he's a lot younger looking than I expected." the two approached but didn't get in the way of the conversation, merely observing what the support and summoner was about to say.

"Hey Adrian~" Lulu purred, raising her right hand to trail a finger up the male's opening in his hoodie. "I've been looking for you, cutie. Looks like you took my advice to wear purple more."

"Y-y-you...M-me…? Who...w-who're...Y-you're..." he stuttered, failing miserably at keeping his emerald green eyes from the cleavage the support made no effort to hide or restrain from him. Lulu was enjoying his meek stare far more than she expected, licking her lips as she knew he was enraptured by her appearance generous endowment. She trailed a single finger in circles on his abdomen, admiring the contours of his surprisingly athletic build before sliding it up to curl under his chin. The sorceress giggled sultrily, directing his gaze to her lidded eyes.

"I know they're sublime, but eyes are up here~" she cooed, moving her digit off his chin and poking his nose.

"S-sorry...I just never met...I uh...like your hat…?" he apologized. Lulu huffed and pouted her lip in return.

"Just my hat? Sounds like the rest of me isn't as appealing to you" Lulu feigned sadness. "And here I am looking pretty just for you too, Adrian."

"O-oh! I didn't mean...I mean the rest of you looks really attractive too...not to say y-you aren't nice...or that I am only looking at your boobs...I-I mean butt-I mean body!" he replied hastily, earning a giggle far too seductive for him to handle.

"You're sweet, Adrian. You are pretty hunky yourself under that hoodie, too." Lulu returned, biting down on her lip as she looked down to see the bits of lean muscle that were contoured on his white shirt. "That new years resolution is sticking to you, huh?"

"You knew my resolution…? I don't even know who you are...Can you tell me your name?" he asked.

"Oh? You don't recognize me?" Lulu stated, earning a disproving shake of the head from the summoner. "That's awful of you...years of summoning me and you don't even realize who I am?"

"Y-years of summoning…?" Adrian asked, before narrowing his eyes closely at the woman before him. He didn't want to seem like a pervert for eyeing her up, but he could take the hint to analyze her for familiarity. _Wait...bluish skin...lots of purple...yordle ears…and that hat..._ "Wait..."

"Still don't see it? Maybe this will help." Lulu called, whipping out her wand that was now about the size of her arm over being taller than she. She spun it in her hand for a second before grabbing her hat with her free one to hold it steady. " _Hugeify!"_

With that single word, everything clicked immediately for the male, his eyes turning into saucers in an instant before his lips curled into an emphatic smile. "Lulu!" he called. The sorceress giggled at his revelation.

"Pleased to meet you~" she replied. Neither one of them paid any mind to the now dumbstruck audience that watched their engagement and hear the summoner's call of her name. Both guys and girls alike either rubbed their eyes for clarity, looked to see if someone else had heard the name right, or slapped themselves to ensure they weren't asleep.

"Holy shit, I didn't even recognize you! How did you do all this?" he asked.

"Better question, summoner, is if you'd are planning to do anything tonight." Lulu returned sultrily. The gesture was almost ignored entirely as the male shrugged.

"Me and some friends are hanging out at my place tonight for some games. Nothing serious." he returned casually.

"Really? wouldn't it be more fun to _hang out_ with me?~" she added, leaning back in to capture his gaze in her cleavage. To her utter shock, he merely smile as he pat her head playfully.

"I would, but we've been planning to do this tournament for a few weeks now. And since we're all free from matches, might as well strike while the iron's hot." he answered. Lulu could only cock her eyebrow, before her right iris blinked yellow for a brief moment before returning to the pink hue. "Hey! Why not join us? it'll be fun having you!"

Lulu hummed with intrigue. "Inviting such a beautiful lady to your abode for some _fun_? How daring~" she cooed.

"I mean it's just you." he said plainly. The sultry smirk the sorceress held the entire time twitched, and her right iris once again blinked as his words nearly shattered her visage. "The guys know you since we have all summoned you. it'll be a blast!"

Tristana and Poppy were awestruck at how the seemingly meek and timid male went from a nervous preteen puddle before the popular girl to one who couldn't care less if he was standing in front of a wall. They could almost hear the crashing of the new personality that the sorceress had, and it was only Tristana who saw the support's eye shift color.

"S-sure...I'll come. Where is it?" Lulu replied after a long pause.

"Sweet! I'm gonna make this a surprise for the guys!" he cheered before heading down the hall. "Remember it's over in the unaligned residence! Don't worry about getting dolled up! It won't matter to us!" with that the male turned the next corner out the eyes of the support and her friends, leaving the gunner and tank speechless and her like a statue.

"...Wow. That was...awkward." Poppy spoke up first, looking over to her support friend with concern. "At least he didn't reject you like Veigar...right?"

"Pops...this is probably worse than Veigar." Tristana explained. "But first things first, Lulu. What was-"

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" the support suddenly whined, dropping to her knees with her hands coiled in her long purple hair. "I am going to his place! I don't know what to do! What do I do?! Do I go home?! Do I go there now?! I don't know!"

The gunner and tank watched as lulu panicked on the floor, rambling on about the situation. Tristana saw that her pink irises were back to their golden yellow color, the one she knew from years of association. "...Correction: THIS is worse." Tristana deadpanned as she realized the current situation.

"What?" Poppy asked in concern.

"We have a now panicking Fae Sorceress with an attractive body and an uncontrollable and seductive alter ego," she sighed, pinching her brow and squeezing her eyes shut tot stave the headache from the whole incident. "And a male summoner who could literally give less fucks about whether she was naked and still treat her like a smaller yordle."

"Which means…?"

"The likelihood of a hitch is between absolute shit and no hope in all nine hells..."


	2. Chapter 2

The night time of the institute nearly rushed to the sorceress, just as anxious to find the event Adrian explained mere hours earlier as Lulu was. The yordle event stuck to pacing in circles for hours on end and peering at the clock of her living room much more interesting than anything. Now that the sun had set and the hour was near, Lulu couldn't be more nervous than she was after the minor personality flip she made for him earlier. Tristana and Poppy, who tried for the first few hours to calm down the uneasy support surrendered to her condition and merely chatted or watched television to pass time.

Now here they were before the summoner's door, and Lulu was literally shaking in anticipation. She eyed the surprisingly large two story home of the summoner with dread and anxiety.

"Lulu calm down. You don't have to be so scared to just talk to him." Tristana assured with her arms crossed. "And his friends are all nerdy from what he said, just be yourself and relax. you'll get your chance to confess to him in no time."

"I don't know...I am not even sure what goaded me into doing all that earlier! I just felt really good about it and rolled with it!" she replied in panic.

"Well there is no taking it back now, and definitely no reason to back out since we're here." Poppy assured. "I'm certain you will be fine. Just wait out the night until his friends finish, stick with him and ask him on a date."

"You make it sound like baking a cupcake..." she whimpered.

"Lulu, for us girls it is easier than baking a cupcake. You saw all those guys earlier literally dropping what they did just to WITNESS you! Tryndamere literally dropped his stronger arm in front of Ashe! You did nothing but walk and they we head over heels." Tristana stated. "And he wasn't much different until he realized who you were."

"To be fair, it was hanging like a few bolts were loose anyway." Poppy added.

"Exactly my point! You have the key to literally every guys heart!"

"...but what if my looks aren't the key to his?" Lulu asked. "When he realized who I was, he went back to his normal behavior. Like it didn't matter what I did or how I looked. It was almost like Veigar."

Tristana and Poppy looked to each other, understanding the point made by the support clearly. Her concern was justified since she had little experience with proper relationships, and being thrown into a situation with a guy she vaguely knew from the rift and having a appearance she herself had no full experience with wasn't helping either. The two sighed, Poppy scratching her neck while Tristana kicked the floor before her.

"Well...sometimes you just got to do it, Lulu." Poppy spoke up. "I didn't know how Zach felt before we started dating."

"And I thought my feelings for Xavier were one sided for months." Tristana added.

"Yeah. We know it seems strange and scary, but it's not going to be any easier doing nothing. Besides, the point of coming is to find out more about him anyway." Poppy continued. "For what it's worth, seems like the perfect setup. You just have to commit to it like you did with Veigar."

"I don't know..." Lulu returned somberly.

"Well how about this," Tristana spoke up. She pointed to the window of the front side of the place, covered by a few brushes. "I am going to assume that the window right there is to his living room. Me and Pops will stick around for a little bit and watch to see if there is anything wrong. We will send signals of what you have to do and if you're okay."

Poppy, hearing the plan, perked up and smiled. "Yeah! And if you're in a tough spot and need to get out of dodge or his friends do something weird that you don't like, we'll bust in and help!" she offered. Lulu couldn't help the smile she made hearing how her closest friends would even be there for her here.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate you sticking out for me." she returned, kneeling down and capturing the two in a wide hug. Tristana and Poppy were both taken back by the gesture not because of its rarity or discomfort, but having being pressed against the massive body and wrapped by the long arms of the sorceress normally seen as the smaller of the three was foreign to them. Still they wrapped their own arms around her.

"What're friends for?" Tristana returned before pulling away from the sorceress. "Now go get 'em, Lulu. We got your back." Poppy smiled, throwing a thumbs up to the support. The two immediately moved into the grass before slipping behind the bush from the view of the door. With them out of sight, Lulu exhaled deeply to calm herself before facing the door.

"I can do this…!" she said softly before raising her clenched hand and knocking onto the door. After a few seconds, she could hear the mild thudding of footfalls behind the door and she smiled as the frame opened after a few clicks of it's lock. What surprised her was not the person who was definitely NOT the summoner from earlier opening the door, but someone else entirely. One whom she remembers just as well as her summoner.

"Gavin?" she asked. The shorter, spiky platinum blond male went wide eyed at the beauty that stood before her, having to rub his eyes in disbelief. He was wearing a green polo shirt and black jeans, with a trinket in the shape of a turtle hanging on his neck. "What're you doing here?"

"Uh...Who...eh, what…? Yes?" he answered, unable to form coherent words as his jaw was still being collected from the floor. "May I...help you…?" Lulu widened her eyes as she saw the element of surprise available, and making a small pause to close her eyes and focus. The support opened her eyes wide to show her previously golden irises change to the pink hues from earlier in the day, and a sultry smirk stretched on her face. "A-are you okay?"

"Don't remember me, Gavin? You and Adrian are definitely friends with how cold hearted you treat a lady..." she pouted. "But I guess being over-sized would make it _hard_ for any guy."

"They are..." he mumbled, his baby blue irises glued hotly at the massive rack of the yordle before him. Lulu giggled.

"Eyes up here, big boy." she waved, drawing his trance from her breasts to her face.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't know who..." he trailed as he got a better look at the yordles features. More specifically catching eye to the large red hat on her head and the ears that twitched from the sides of them. "...I know that hat. Are you a cosplayer?"

Lulu giggled, which to the summoner sounded far more teasing sensually than he would expect. "No silly! Don't tell me you can't notice your first champion by her hat?"

Gavin once again rubbed his eyes, squinting at the support before his jaw dropped again. "L-Lulu?!" he asked in awe. The Fae Sorceress nodded gleefully in reply. "H-holy shit! How did...wow! You...like hot damn!"

"The one and only." she purred. "And you are still as adorable as when we first met. Little more daring with how you undressed my top like that, but still adorable."

"Wait, Adrian invited you? And he didn't tell us how smoking hot you are?! I will stomp on his children!" Gavin protested.

"No, silly! While he did invite me, he said that it was gonna be a surprise for me to come..." she answered before a sinister idea came to thought. "after you all left."

There was a tense pause with the deadpanned look of the male before her. "...he told you to come...after we left?"

"Yu-huh!" she lied. There was another pause before the male turned away with an annoyed expression.

"Fucking hog all the good ones..." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing! Come in! he'll be thrilled to see you! So will the others!"

"So there is more?" she asked. Gavin nodded in return.

"Yeah. And if memory serves right, you will know everyone here since we were I that one match of One-for-All a few months back." he explained. Lulu hummed in interest, looking up to think playfully as she recalled the event before. Her eyes brightened as the match in question came to her again.

"Oh! That one! they're all here?" she asked.

"Yeah! Luther, Cain, Adrian and yours truly. The four short stops who mained the champion before me."

"Not so short now, am I?" she purred, winking at the summoner. "This is going to be fun, but let me make a call before I come in, hon."

"U-uh sure...I'm just gonna head in and let Adrian know you are here." he finished before turning on his heel and leaving the door open for her to enter as she pleases. The sorceress smiled as he left, before looking over to the bushes the gunner and the tank were behind and waving for them to come to her. The two jumped out and walked up, curious to the plan.

"What's up Lulu?" Poppy asked.

"You guys can head out. I am feeling a lot more comfortable knowing exactly who is in this place now." she replied, earning wide eyes from both her friends. "Luther, Gavin and Cain are summoners of that one match way, _way_ back."

"You know them?" Tristana asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I _remembered_ them. Cain was a one-trick in mid a year back, Gavin is a support summoner who joined earlier this year, and Luther is the guy who pioneered the infamous marksman build for me. All of them are good people."

"They're also really hot." Tristana mentioned with a whistle. "One of them has to be some kinda male model, cause I lost composure with that one."

"Did he have long silky hair that had two braids falling on his chest?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Cain still kept up with that then. it's gonna be fun teasing him about his hairdo."

"There was this one lanky guy though that seemed taller than the rest. Is that Luther?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah. And he may have a mean face, but he's really sweet." she stated. "Anyway, I can take care of this."

"Now is this the sexual alter ego speaking or the Lulu we know and love speaking?" Tristana asked. Lulu smirked before winking her right eye, the iris shifting to golden in the small second to show both being different colors.

"Both." she answered. "Took a few hours, but I managed to find the balance between the enticing personality and my own. But I don't know when my transformation will wear off."

"Well get in there before it does!" Poppy finished, shoving the taller yordle through the door. "Good luck and have fun, Lulu!" The support smiled and waved before closing the door. "You think she'll be alright?"

"She's a big girl now. Whatever she decides is hers to make."

"Yeah. let's just hope she doesn't get the same treatment you did with Xavier and his friends." Poppy teased. "Don't know how I would feel about another love story in our group starting with taking the team at the same time."

"Better than cock blocking yourself for a year with one guy willing and able to give the D on demand." Tristana retorted. She turned to look at the home they were departing, an itch in her mind leaving her unnerved for a second. _Why do I feel like there is something about all this I am forgetting…?_

Lulu stepped into the door and turned to survey the fairly large living space. The room on its own was about the size of her apartment, furnished with a massive circular couch surrounding a single expansive television. Seated on the couch was three males of different heights either cheering or insulting one another in heated regard to the videogame they were focused upon. To the right side was a wall of near hundreds of collectibles of both the Institute and across the world. Shelves upon shelves, stands and hanging posters, even several replicas of objects and symbols she both knew by experience and had no knowledge of at all framed the expansive surface of the wall, eventually leading to an open space that was painted intricately until it converged on a single target, being a blank faced male holding a crystalline orb in hand. On the left side was what seemed like a wall of a fountain, the crashing water pooling into a clear container where she could see dozens of small creatures float about pleasingly. At the center of this wall fountain was a glass bar stand with a seven platformed shelf behind it, several bottles of varying intricate designs, shapes and colors resting on each surface. On the farthest left of the room was a set of stairs going to the second floor and a single door that she assumed passed to the kitchen.

Behind the counter was a familiar face, whom turned to the yordle with a warm smile as he shook the alcohol mixer in hand with casual grace. "There she is." Adrian called, removing the top of the shaker in hand and pouring it's contents into a small drink glass. At the call of the summoner, the three seated at the couch stopped their conversation and paused the game to turn and face the yordle, having mixed expressions amongst themselves.

"Whose the babe?" the one on the left called, to which Lulu knew was Cain immediately by the somewhat snarky and confident tone he possessed. His long silky hair and handsomely hardened face was the primary reason why he chose "Hart Throb" as his summoner name.

"Adrian, you need to tell us if this is a party or a _party_ when you bring strippers in." the taller male deadpanned as he stood from the seat. Lulu hummed as the same tall and dark-skinned summoner she met when she first came to the league complained to his associate, Luther keeping his seemingly eternal irritation with his furrowed brow and stone face. The one thing she knew of the summoner was that even with the infinite frown he seemed to keep on his face, he was kind and quite joyful.

"This isn't one of those parties, Lu. But you'll be surprised who just entered too." Adrian explained as he sipped the shaken concoction he mixed. Luther and Cain sent a raised brow to the owner of the home before looking back to the support with analytical gazes.

"Don't stare too hard, boys. I like music and wine before being undressed~" Lulu cooed sultrily. While Luther broke his gaze to meekly avoid seeming like a pervert, Cain merely smirked confidently.

"I like this one. What's your name?" he asked.

"That would ruin the fun _and_ the surprise." she retorted.

"Touche." he concluded as he hopped over the couch to approach the sorceress. Lulu had many months of experience watching the dark-haired summoner in the providing and receiving ends of flirtatiousness. Back when he was significantly bolder, she was often late to matches because of him pausing to flirt with other women. While he retained most of his attitude to sweet talking a female, she could tell he definitely dialed back on how intense he pushed himself to women. "You do look familiar. Can I get a hint to the lovely lady's name?"

"How about showing you a little spell I know?" she returned with a wink. Cain raised his eyebrow in shock, now intrigued with the unknown sorceress. Lulu looked to Adrian with a smile, receiving the same in return as he pulled out a pineapple from under the bar counter and sat it on top the surface. She tilted her hat, her long furry ears flicking to adjust to the shift before she spun her staff and pointed it at the fruit on the bar counter.

" _Adorbius!_ " she chanted, her wand glowing bright purple before a wave of sparking essence shot forth and crashed into the fruit. The object conformed and twisted for a second before shaping itself into a rabbit shaped fruit.

"Adorbius?" Luther asked as he saw the pineapple change shape. "Wait...I know that spell…!"

"Then you should know this," Lulu returned, spinning on her heel to her opposite foot and directing her staff at the fruit again. " _Tremendo!_ " With that another bright wave of magic struck the mammal shaped fruit before it rumbled and shook violently. The pineapple suddenly bulged and expanded, before the size of it burst up to be well over four times its normal height.

Cain and Luther's jaws dropped as the apparent mage just oversized the fruit. Their thoughts reeled as the revelation of the spells origins came to them suddenly, and they looked to Lulu with astounded expressions. Gavin chuckled at the display, a knowing smile on his face.

"Yup. No doubt anymore. That is definitely-"

"LULU?!" Cain and Luther added simultaneously. The support picked up her skirt with her fingers and curstied.

"Pleased to meet you~" she recited. The two summoners nearly leapt at her to get a closer look and verify their consciousness.

"How in the...what is...who did…?" Luther stumbled, eliciting a amused giggle from the Fae sorceress.

"I wanted to see how you 'tall' people liked being tall."

"Doesn't make sense to turn into a fucking goddess!" Cain exclaimed, gesturing his hands at her body. "Like DAAAAAYYUM. Makes me want to delete Mfs phone number for yours!"

"You dated Sarah?" she asked.

"Hardly a date with a few drinks and a fortunate bedroom for a drop dead drunk bounty hunter simultaneously horny and bored." Cain added with a shrug.

"Makes sense. I doubt MF even likes anything above one night stands...but how did you get her number?" Adrian asked.

"Remember that thing about 'drop dead drunk'?" the room was a chorus of "Oh" as they caught the implication of how careless the bounty hunter became when heavily intoxicated.

"Well...since we're on the topic of alcoholism and lack of inhibitions," Adrian called, spreading his arms wide to his bar with a wide smirk. "I have a stocked bar, we have a beautiful lady possibly looking for a drink, and this is a drunk fight night. I say lets get the night on the roll!"

Luther, Gavin and Cain cheered as the summoner opened his bar for drinks to the small group freely. The sorceress paused as she realized she had very little experience with actual alcohol. In fact, she had no experience with alcohol, and the closest to it was likely the smell of it from her gunner friend having a fun night years ago and having to be dragged back to her apartment, along with the dress she had to throw out because said gunner ate too much as well.

"What'll ya have, little lady?" Adrian said with a nasally voice, leaning on the counter with one elbow.

"O-oh! um...got anything...purple?" she asked, unsure as to what was good or bad. The males looked to her with curiosity before breaking into a laugh.

"Damn, Lulu! You know about Purple Rain?" Gavin asked. The mention of the drink (with no association to best guitarist Jimi Hendrix [rip]) made the yordle perk in anticipation.

"Makes sense, she's legitimately been all about purple since we met her. One Purple Rain on the rocks." Adrian said approvingly, pulling a single bottle from the second to top shelf that, by understanding of it's name, was a clear bottle with transparent purple liquid within.

"While he's taking care of that..." Cain said idly, shifting himself over to stand beside the support and pretending to stretch his arm, laying his left arm over the support's shoulder and pulling her close. "Did I tell you how beautiful you actually are?"

Lulu looked to the male with a raised eyebrow, smiling as she knew from experience this practice the infamous Hart-Throb was skilled in. even better, she knew how to deter him entirely from making advances on those she didn't like or whenever she was annoyed with him.

"Did I ever tell _you..."_ she purred quietly, pulling the male close enough to indicate going for a kiss. As the summoner took the bait, the support used the pointed side of her staff to jab his side lightly. The effect was immediate, as the summoner nearly leapt from beside her with a comically high pitched squeal. "...that you are cute when you scream like a kitten at being side jabbed still?"

the summoner growled with a smile, as the room erupted in laughter from the others at his reaction.

"Gods dammit, Lulu! I thought you forgot about that!"

"But it's so cute when you sound like that!" she squealed stepping forward to meet the male up front. Her high pitch giggle turned seductive as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her face. "And it's kinda hot knowing where your love handles are..."

Cain was awestruck at the complete flip the support made. "Besides, I am here to see Adrian in the first place."

"Wait, why Adrian?" Luther asked.

"Cause we met earlier and she's here because of me!" Adrian answered triumphantly.

"Hogging the good ones..." Gavin mumbled.

"Awww...my little Gavvy feels left out." Lulu cooed as she peeled herself from Cain and strutted to the platinum blond. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

the summoner was flustered as Lulu closed the gap between them and pressed herself against him, her buxom chest squeezing into his and leaving a heavenly cloud of mammaries on him to relish. He let out a pant as the sultry behavior left him speechless, and Luther and Cain grumbling about being the first to feel her chest.

"Alright, alright. Enough sweet talk. I was in the middle of watching Cain get his ass kicked in game by Gavin. I'd like to see the end of that." Adrian interrupted, walking up to the mage with a glass in hand. The drink was of course purple, but the rim had a line of coarse sugar and a single lemon slice parted on it. The support eyed the concoction with curiosity, no doubt pleased that it kept it's purpose of being purple but still unnerved about drinking.

"Like hells he was beating me!" Cain called, jumping back over the back rest of the sofa and picking up the controller. The support watched on as the two resumed their match, the characters on screen sending kicks, punches and special abilities at one another with them either trash talking or making sounds of effort.

Lulu looked back at the drink in her hand and shrugged as she brought the rim to her lips, taking a sip to test the flavor. To her utter shock, there was only one thing she could fathom about the unique taste of the beverage.

 _That definitely is purple..._ with that she tipped the glass back and drank more. Before she knew it the glass was on the coffee table in front of the sofa with her seated on it surrounded by a now drunken group of summoners cheering about some new game they played. Her eyes began to go hazy, and she had not notice the clock above the television to turn nearly two hours later, or the two other empty glasses similar to her own.

"B-bitch! Stop runnin from dis WORK!" Luther screamed.

"Bring dat ass herr! BOI!" Adrian called as he jerked forward in triumph, his victory over the dark-skinned male earning cheers all around. "PAY ME BITCH!"

Lulu looked back down to see her glass once again filled, before picking it up again and downing the substance. When she dropped the rim, she saw three of them cheering her on wildly, their hoodies and over shirts gone from them and bottles in their hands. She could only laugh hysterically as the cool air of the room hit her bare skin, and upon looking down, she saw her black skirt gone from her, leaving her in her garter belt, stockings, panties and purple top.

"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" the four cheered repeatedly. The support spurred by their cheers went to remove her shirt, but was surprised to see Gavin step up beside her suddenly with his own shirt gone.

And a literal brick house body rubbing against hers.

She immediately grew flustered and hot by the contact of the skin against hers, the hyper sensitivity from earlier burning through her body. She felt her hand occupied again with a filled glass of haphazardly made alcohol and downed it as she watched the younger summoner play a stripper on her. She dropped the glass rim again, seeing Adrian before the television with a smile. She accidentally dropped the glass, it falling to the table and rolling to the floor. Lulu now felt the free breeze of her shirt being gone and looking to the clock, noticed it to be almost three in the morning, deathly contrasting the seven thirty at night she came in.

"Yoo hooo...I-I want mah dance now..." Adrian slurred, raising his arms to catch the yordle and let her step down from the coffee table. She eyed the intoxicated summoner, the alcohol swimming in her system blurring her vision and numbing her thoughts. She smiled in a way that was both wicked and sinister whilst retaining stupidity, and her gait from atop the coffee table her body exposed to the lecherous eyes of he and his friends mirrored her level of inebriation. It took all her willpower not to fall forward into Adrian and tumble to the floor. Her willpower, as previous events have dictated however, was minimal from the low tolerance to the haze of alcohol. As quickly as she took the first step down from atop the coffee table, she tipped forward fast before tumbling into Adrian's chest and sending the two of them to the carpet. There she laid on his body, a giggling drunken mess joined by the laughter of the other people occupying the living room.

"Ooopsies...I fell!" she slurred, looking at the mixed expression of the summoner, who was only a mild chuckle and a heavy blush as the bountiful figure of the support's assets pressed against him.

"Yep...ya did! You're...you...you are really clumsy when y-you're drunk." he returned. She giggled in response.

"Did I hurt youuuu?" she asked in a sing song tone, twirling her finger in a circle before moving it to tap his nose.

"Ya gave him a big boo boo on his lips!" Cain shouted from behind her. "Give him a kiss to make it all better!" the other three males cheered on the two on the floor, whooping and hollering for them to make contact by lips. The sorceress giggled before sliding herself up to level her face with Adrian's.

"D'aww...i gave you a bump on thee lip. Let me kiss it tah make it betterrr." she cooed. Adrian was without care or ability to deny the advance of the support, and before he knew it the sweet taste of alcohol and her tongue pressed to his lips, her hands cupping his cheek to bring him up to her face.

"YEEEEAAAHH! GO ADRIAN!" Luther shouted, pumping his fists into the air. The other two males joined him cheering the summoner on, eventually chanting his name.

The kiss Lulu and Adrian shared deepened quickly, Adrian sitting up straight with his arms coiled around the mage's sides while Lulu wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled his hips. The summoner slipped his tongue into Lulu's anxious lips, twirling his muscle around hers in desperation to consume her flavor. Lulu returned the gesture with equal intensity, lightly moaning and twisting her body in his hold. Neither could comprehend much about the current scene, but they knew that the burning within their bodies was growing hotter and hotter the longer their kiss held, a condition the other could notice between the growing voracity indicated at their lower sections.

Lulu attempted to break away from the summoner's lips to regain focus and recover the oxygen she lost in his lips, only for her to gasp quickly as he shot himself forward back to her mouth. The soft moans of excitement returned, matched only by his muffled ones. She perked slightly as Adrian began feeling up her body, his soft hands smoothing over her ass and side alluringly.

"WOOOOOO! GETTING FEELY FEELY ADRIAN!" Gavin called, raising his beer in hand. Neither Lulu or Adrian made a remark to the male's call, focusing intently on the desire that washed over them and made their bodies move on impulse. The support couldn't restrain her arousal from the lip lock she held, vying to turn the previously heated kiss into something raunchy by nibbling and licking the summoner's bottom lip. Adrian returned the gesture with equal fervor, effectively challenging the supports intent with his own.

Lulu gasped as she settled into Adrian's lap at the sudden prod that grazed her core from below, pulling away from the summoner to examine what she presumed was his physical indication to their contact. Without much thought, her hand reflexively scaled down to his trousers, rubbing the bulge that greeted her ecstatically through the fitting jeans he wore. The summoner returned the responded in kind by firmly groping the plump and sexy backside of the yordle before raising his hand and slapping the round asscheek. The yelp that erupted from her mouth was a messy mixture of a pained groan, a surprised cry and a pleasured moan. He had desperately wanted to bury himself into the massive tits that pressed into his chest, but held himself off as he felt a deeper desire for her large ass.

 _He's so big...and it's really h-hard..._ she mentally contemplated as she examined his length. _I remember Tristana and Poppy...talking before about sizes. Is this what they feel like…?_

The two quickly grew tired of mere fondling no more than thirty seconds in, breaking their kiss once again before holding a single look to one another. Somewhere within, they agreed on the next act, Lulu moving off the summoner's legs while he stood to his feet. The support didn't hesitate to reach for Adrian's pants, unbuttoning the trousers and tugging them down to his knees. She ignored the boxers that concealed his throbbing erection entirely, burying her face into his crotch greedily and working her lips and tongue on the contour of his cock. Adrian cooed lightly, before cupping the top of Lulu's head as she dug her nose and mouth to his underwear. She kissed and licked at the fabric, relishing the heady musk and thick size that pressed against her face.

Cain, Luther and Gavin long ago silenced their cheers at the summoner's acheivement to feeling up the bodacious support, instead watching in anticipation at the much more rispue contact the two were in. The alcohol that swam within them left their inhibitions muted, their cocks respectively straining against their own pants and their hands either fidgeting to join or attempting to ease their own burn. Who could blame them? What was currently on her knees worshipping their friend and host's cock was quite possibly the sexiest yordle oversized in all aspects Lulu's sudden growth challenging even the most sexually explicit names within the league in all categories. And now they were in a scennario only described by pornography, with which they awaited the main event between the participants. But alcohol can turn waiting for a show into jumping on stage to perform themselves, and none of them could deny their anxiousness to replace the male being serviced.

The support, worshipping the heat that radiated from his crotch, peeled the underwear away before making tantalizingly slow licks on his flesh. The contact from her slick and warm muscle contrasted his organ's heat, and the pin pricks of pleasure that struck him from the slick movement caused him to moan softly. Adrian watched on in anticipation as the support began peppering sultry and slow kisses on his cock, her tongue flicking lightly to savor his shaft.

 _How...is she so good? It feels amazing..._ he internally moaned, tilting his head back in bliss to exude his pleasured state while avoiding the lusty gaze the support was sending him. Even from his point of looking away, he could feel the burning gazes of his friends and the support, but his focus was entirely on Lulu. The only thing he could register with the few seconds of agonizing stimulation was the sound of her silent breaths as Lulu lapped and kissed his cock, along with the heady breaths between his friends.

It was evident that Lulu was losing her patience and her sanity to the lust for the summoner that seemingly welled from nowhere as she finally began bobbing intensely on him. He sighed in bliss as the small pleasured feels of her muscle on his shaft turned into hungry and lascivious tastes, her tongue leaving wads of saliva as she tasted his cock. It took only a few moments before she angled the head to aim at her before engulfing half his dick into her mouth. Both didn't care to restrict their moans of euphoria at the contact, nor did they relent in the eagerness of his thrusts into her orifice and her bobbing on his erection.

Cain finally had enough of watching with his hand burning his pants from attempting to sate his growing lust in vain. With a low growl and clenched teeth, the male stood from his seat and dropped his pants and underwear in one motion before stepping beside the summoner Lulu was currently servicing and presenting himself.

"I know Adrian is the main one ya like and all, and I am cool with ya coming here to see him specifically," he began his tone still mildly slurred from the drink within him. He began stroking himself, forcibly directing the support to his crotch. "but I doubt that ya be stupid enough dropping to your knees suddenly and stuffing his dick in your mouth in front of his friends and expecting them to just watch."

Luther and Gavin looked to each other, surprised mildly at their taller friends sudden intrusion between Lulu and Adrian. Both thought in agreement that it'd be stupid of them to let this pass up, and nodding once in approval, they stood from their seats before relieving themselves of their lower attire as well.

"Yeah, Lulu. Showin' up all slutty looking. You even made your tits bigger with your size." Gavin stated, standing to the right of Adrian. "One thing to have a nice rack and keep it hidden, another thing to flaunt it like you went shopping for clothes with Miss Fortune."

"I doubt that body of yours is gonna be satisfied with only one guy, too." Luther added, standing next to Cain. "if anything, you'd probably know of our group since we all summoned you before a lot, and decided to show up to the party as eye candy for all of us. Maybe a little reward for being such loyal summoners?"

And to the support's hazy mind, it was truth. She was afraid before of how Adrian would react similarly to Veigar and took this appearance to stave the idea of being a yordle. When Lulu showed up, she was still worried he'd turn her away for being significantly smaller than him, even in comparison to the other yordles. But with some convincing by her friends and the liquid courage that swam in her body, it was all too easy to submit to the idea of pleasing the gazes of everyone he is associated with.

A teenage pop song about becoming lovers though friends rang in her mind for a second, before she realized the suffocating scent of the genitalia that sat in front of her face. She came to reality in that moment of the overflowing desire that radiated from each male around her. She smiled widely with an expression mixed of sultriness and inebriation, before raising her open hands to grasp Gavin and Luther's cocks while she pressed her face to the heads of Adrian and Cain.

"Y-yeah…! It wouldn' be fair tah leave you guyses out of the fun! And you all did summon me tons before!" she giggled drunkenly, swaying lightly to the sides as she peered up to each of them. "You guys even let me have some of your fun drink! I need to pay you back."

Adrian, while displeased with the collection of his friends joining in to potentially fuck the bodacious humanized yordle, he had little patience left for arguing with it all. Especially considering Cain stood up and pulled the sweet sensation of Lulu's eager sucking of his dick away suddenly. Deeper down, however, he fantasized the yordle being relentlessly fucked from every direction, begging and pleading for her release while being covered with those participating. All of his desire and imagination silenced his irritation and reason with the assistance of his intoxication, making him instinctively shove himself back into Lulu's mouth while she was speaking and begin thrusting.

"Looks like Adrian can't argue either. Go ahead and start stroking, Lulu." Luther concluded. The yordle hummed in approval and began jerking the summoner's in hand actively while she sucked away at the cock sheathed in her mouth. The room turned into a chorus of light moans and breathing immediately, with the sound of zealous sucking and slurping underneath the orchestra. Adrian guided Lulu's head back and forth on his dick, the fingers of his right hand coiled in her hair and around her long ears. Luther grabbed her wrist and began moving her arm at a stronger pace, while Gavin joined his hand to his base while Lulu caressed and fondled his cock head.

Cain stroked himself freely, but rounded to kneel behind the support before moving his hands to her massive breasts and groping them under the sexy purple brassiere she wore. "These tits are fucking huge...I think they're bigger than MF's!" he commented. "I don't care what you guys say, I am definitely fucking these two first. They're really soft and plump, too." None of the other summoners could argue with Cain's declaration for first use. At this point, it became a silent agreement between all of them that first come, first serve. And with the way Lulu was appearance wise, they had their own agenda's to fill with using the willing sorceress.

Lulu moaned into the cock that occupied her mouth as her chest was fondled, having little experience with most of the things occuring this day. The alcohol that burned within her made her fire of arousal hotter and her anxiousness to the main event increase tenfold. She was thoroughly enjoying the attention she was receiving, and was more ecstatic about the pleased sounds that came from her actions with the four. Her lower lips burned strongly, arousal beginning to leak like water on a slightly damaged faucet through her matching thong and down her legs.

Lulu released herself from Adrian's dick, immediately turning in a heady frenzy to begin sucking on Gavin. Her right hand previously occupying his head switched to Adrian to keep him satsified for the moment while her mouth was occupied. She moaned in pleasure as her body was overwhelmed with stimulation from every angle, and whimpered as it only made her core more anxious for attention.

Luther seemed to have sensed her plight from her tone, looking down to see her legs with a sheen of arousal dripping to the carpet. He smirked before kneeling down and moving his hand that held her wrist to herskirt, slipping the hand underneath the short frilly fabric and inside her thong before assaulting her lower lips with his digits. Lulu responded with a much more audible moan, her hip jerking forward lightly into his palm as his fingertips went in circles on her lips.

"You are anxious to get fucked, aren't ya Lulu?" Luther called, pulling his finger from her lips to see the fluid that coated his digits. "Cause you are literally dripping down here." The mention of Lulu's arousal spurred the four guys more, Gavin sheathing himself deeper into her mouth and stuffing her throat with his head while Adrian took her now freed hand to add to her first, using both to stroke himself.

"Yeah you are… your nipples got really hard, too." Cain added as he snaked his fingers under the left breast to flick and pinch the hardened peak in mention. Lulu made no implication to stop her fervent sucking of the other two standing before her, opting instead to switch her oral attention over to Adrian once again while her free hands went back to Gavin's manhood, stroking his pulsing length using her saliva as lubrication and fondling his scrotum. She gazed up to Adrian's own lust filled glare with a pleading expression, a sentiment that received even stronger moans of arousal from her targeted summoner.

"Nnnggh…! N-not gonna lie...you are almost too good at sucking dick, Lulu. D-did that transformation make you ten times sluttier?" Adrian commented, smacking the red hat that normally covered the top of the yordle's head and held her ears. Freed of space, Adrian coiled his fingers into her purple locks, guiding her along his dick stronger than her own bobbing. "Or maybe you always wanted to taste my cock down your throat?"

Lulu mewled as she felt him pump forward into her oral cavity, punching the back of her throat with his head before guiding her along to deepthroat him. Tears began to pool in her eyes, and the red lipstick that she wore now painted the base of the summoner's dick with a ring of red. Viscous amounts of pre-cum flickered on her tastebuds, muting all other flavors in her mouth and dulling her senses besides the overwhelming musk of his crotch, the bitter and salty taste of his shaft, and the thick feel of his erection impaling her esophagus.

As the two that stood above her repeatedly pulled her from the other's dick, Cain and Luther eagerly molested her body, Cain taking amusement in the hard peaks under her bra and the glorious orbs they topped, and Luther thoroughly enjoying the fluid reaction from the yordle with his fingers to her pussy. Between the chorus of mewls and pants from the Fae Sorceress and the stimulation her body was almost desperate to provide, none of the summoners could stand more than a few minutes of indulging the bodacious form before them before they grew impatient to their release. Cain, similar to his initiative to watching Adrian getting his cock sucked, lost his will to restrain himself any longer. He peeled the sorceress away from the other three males with his hands holding her arms down.

A chorus of protests to the detachment from the support echoed before he took a firm hold of her purple bra, grinning madly as he ripped the fabric off harshly from the center. Her D-cup breasts bounced freely from their confines, peaked with alluring nipples that looked hardened and desperate. "Bout time we let these fun bags get some air too!"

Adrian, Gavin and Luther went silent as they eyed the massive pair hungrily, Adrian having to wipe his mouth of the drool that escaped from the side and Gavin giving a toothy grin to the alluring design exposed. Lulu panted as her lust took control of reason, making her hand move impulsively across her body to her glorious mounds and eager crotch.

 _they're so hungry looking...so beastly…! Their glares...make me so hot!_ She screamed internally, biting down on her lip.

"Gods damn...they look bigger without the bra!" Gavin commented.

"I could suck those all day and night!" Adrian added.

"I need my cock between those!" Luther called. It was at that comment that Cain grinned before he pulled the support back strongly and laid her on the floor.

"Good idea. i'll be sure to leave you a good spot after my fill!" he declared, before spinning above the sorceress until he straddled her body. Lulu could only look up with her lips parted for her breathing as she felt the swollen heat of Cain's dick sit in her valley. Adrian, Gavin and Luther moved beside the support's head, kneeling down and presenting their respective dicks near her face before stroking themselves anxiously.

"I've been wanting to rail these tits since you walked in...and I could tell you made em big so we could fuck em." Cain growled, grasping the mounds by the sides and sandwiching them around his cock. With bated motions, he began thrusting into the support's D-cup breasts, moaning lightly as the soft and pillowy orbs gave an almost ungodly euphoria. "F-fuck they feel amazing!"

Lulu breathed huskily as her chest was assaulted with the growing pace of Cain's thrusts, eyeing the crevice of which his cock head repeatedly peeked out of. Her attention was dragged away quickly as Luther directed her head to his angle and stuffed her mouth once again with penis. Her sucking became an unconscious action at this point, and her bobbing only increased with him thrusting into her mouth.

"H-hot damn...you can keep the chest, Cain. I'm gonna enjoy fucking her mouth…!" he called. The support for the next few minutes was left under the whim of the two, her breasts and mouth being abused gleefully and the stimulation from it all leaving her a mess of want and arousal. She felt her frustration at the growing heat between her legs increase with each second of attention lack thereof. In her position she found her hands restricted of movement as well, making it increasingly difficult to evens stave the desire that leaked from her core.

Adrian, much like Luther, sensed her frustration immediately. Be it of impatience to getting his turn or watching the long legs of the support bend and rub against each other, he did not care. All he knew was that the Fae Sorceress, whom approached him earlier seeking his attention, was in desperate need of action below the waist. Action he would wholeheartedly provide with his dick.

With the other three occupied with her upper body, the summoner slipped to her lower body before gripping her knees and spreading her legs open. She hummed as she felt her lower body forcibly exposed, before releasing a throaty moan as she felt a slick object slip into her folds. She could only fathom that the lack of Adrian's presence and the sudden feeling of anxious lips and tongue against her core was him taking the opening move to devour her sex. The sorceress had little means to react to everything when her mouth was occupied with Gavin or Luther's cock, her chest being utilized almost violently by Cain's lust, and her nethers being thoroughly savored by Adrian. There was just too much assaulting her body and mind with the strong consequence on intolerance to alcohol still within the sorceress, leaving her with little response besides succumbing to their desires and obeying their movement with her body.

The summoner nestled betwixt the support's thighs relished the divine taste of her fluids as they poured from her honeypot, not once remembering the last time the flavor of his sexual partner was as addictive. It was likely the intoxication that spoke to him, but he definitely decided that the flavor of purple was now his favorite, and with the outcome of the evening, he would be more than happy to savor it later. Until then, he would be actively excavating the support's nethers with his lips and tongue, swirling his slick muscle as deep into her folds as possible and slurping as much of her nectar as possible.

Minutes passed within the room of heated consequence, the three males occupying the upper half and mouth of the Fae Sorceress while the targeted summoner made his onslaught to her lower half. Lulu's toes curled repeatedly, her moans and whines reaching high octaves countless times as she was bombarded with small and frequent orgasms. The haze of sex dulled her completely, associated with the warmth and blur of inebriation. Her impulse to suck off whomever directed themselves to her mouth became almost robotic, to the point where neither Gavin or Luther directed the support to themselves any longer and allowed her freedom to move.

 _C-cocks...everywhere...i can s-smell them...i f-feel them...I-it feels..._ she inwardly mewled, before her eyes rolled up into her skull as her mind fully surrendered to the euphoria around her. _It feels...s-so good…! I want...w-want more!_

Almost on cue to her resignation, the three atop her body reached their first peaks respectively. They all groaned loudly as their bodies moved to the same peak of satisfaction they had been seeking since the introduction and revelation of the newly formed Fae Sorceress. Gavin was first to finish as he was still sheathed deep within Lulu's throat, his first wave of pent up lust painting her throat in sticky hot white. He bucked against the suction Lulu unconsciously made, rope after rope and then the remnants of his spunk ejecting from his cock into her mouth before being swallowed greedily. As the male slowly pulled out of her mouth, she felt Cain rut strongly several times in her cleavage, spurts of hot seed painting her skin and burning her before shooting out to leave a white pearled line on her collar and neck, a few spurts meeting her jaw and chin. Releasing his hold on her breasts to witness the thick substance string from one side to the next before pooling in her valley, Luther was last to finish, turning her head to him with one hand while jerking himself off and shooting streams of seed onto her face. Lulu opened her mouth sticking out her tongue to catch whatever was able to latch inside for her to taste. As he finished, he released his grip to her head and hair, all three either leaning back or falling to the carpeted floor in exhaustion to their use of the support's mouth and chest.

When Cain finally removed himself from atop the sorceress' body, Adrian took his chance finally to have Lulu to himself. He peeled his shirt from his body and wiped as much of his friends spunk from her face and body, not caring for detail as he was at his limit. Lulu swallowed the small tendrils of seed from Luther down, panting huskily as Adrian cleaned most of the remainder off her body. She only felt the summoner's shirt on her body for a second before she felt her body dragged down on the carpet against Adrian's waist roughly, his hands pinning her legs spread and at his sides. She could distinctly feel his sweltering arousal press to her core, and mewled as her senses spiked to the sensation.

"Hah...hah...bout damn time...you dicked up, Adrian..." Cain called through tired pants.

"She even...she even showed up for you...you'd better fuck her senseless." Luther added. Adrian, if he was genuinely listening to their statements, would have easily responded with snark or some quip about them stealing her away. But his focus was hellbent on the bodacious yordle below him, his glare locked to her lidded eyes. He directed his head to her quivering pussy, prodding the entrance lightly and earning soft whimpers of anticipation from the support.

"Lulu..." he breathed softly. She merely hummed in response. Without any hesitation or delay to her response, Adrian impaled his length into her waiting and wanting cunt, the support releasing a guttural squeal as her insides was stabbed suddenly and harshly with the highest level of pleasure that night.

"You belong...to _**me.**_ " he growled. "I...accept your feelings…and I will take you for myself." something in the near beastly and primal tone that rumbled through the normally sweet and gentle sounding male struck a violent chord within the support, eliciting both fear and desire within her.

"Y-yes...I am y-yours…!" she replied. The summoner needed no other words to be said afterwards, as he immediately began his assault to her honeypot in rapid and vicious thrusts. Each hilt within her deepest parts pulled an airy moan from her throat as she attempted to collect her oxygen while releasing her audible indication of bliss. The room within seconds became an opera of moans, grunts and smacks of flesh upon flesh, the relentless and savage thrusting into the Fae Sorceress being the conductor and baton to the symphony.

For the first time in the night since they dropped her to the floor, Lulu's ability to speak was completely functional, and the primary use it held was singing the summoner's name and pleads for more. "A-Adrian…! Yes! More...More! Deeper…!Pl-please! Adrian! _Adrian!_ " she chanted repeatedly in rhythm to his thrusts into her. Both of them blatantly forgot or ignored the eyes of his friends as they fucked on the carpeted floor, their skin, sweat cried mingling freely as to mute whatever they planned to say or was saying if they were talking. Both Lulu and Adrian's hands moved of their own accord, either clawing into the floor or grasping her fervently bouncing teats seeking more pleasure within the cloud nine of bliss they shared.

Gavin, Cain and Luther watched on with anticipation as Adrian and Lulu ruthlessly fucked before them, both enjoying the show of their best friend finding sexual activity with a beautiful champion of the institute and arousal at the sexy body currently being reamed into the floor. While they definitely met one of the most satisfying orgasms they had in months/years, their half hardened cocks began to regain energy and strength at the percieved ability to enjoy the body of the support more. Soon they watched with their hands groping or stroking their dicks.

"Hot damn...Adrian isn't laying pipe in the ground...he's drilling it into the core!" Gavin commented, being at an angle to see the summoner's dick enter and exit the sorceress' pussy clearly.

"Yeah...and the way she's taking it like a champ...fucking hells." Luther added. Cain was silent as he watched on, not focusing on the summoner or the other two's conversation, but the round and plump backside of the support currently raised to angle better for him to fuck her. He bit down on his lip, mentally deciding on his prize when Adrian was finished with his first climax.

None of them had expected the fuel of arousal Adrian held to be so vigorous, not seeing him slow or relent in his slamming into Lulu's core for several minutes. It got to the point where he made no sounds vocally, and Lulu's voice went hoarse from abuse by his effort. It wasn't until Adrian leaned down and loomed over the support, his hands nearly clawing into her sides and legs as he moved that he made an implication to finish.

"I'm going to paint your pussy with my jizz...and then you will be mine from the inside out." he said almost coldly. Lulu, having lost all ability to respond since her previous orgasms rendered her thoughts null, nodded fervently suddenly before her ankles locked around to the back of the male atop her.

"Y-yes...fill m-me...fill me up…!" she squealed, her voice completely gone from her. It didn't take much longer for her request to be obliged, as Adrian sheathed himself at his deepest point and released hot seed into her womb. The thick, viscous fluid pooled and filled her insides quickly, and the burn of the liquid that overflowed triggered her strongest orgasm yet. The sheer earth shattering wave of bliss that ran through her significantly larger body left the support both invigorated and enlightened to true euphoria in sex, never before feeling so satisfied sexually.

Adrian slipped from her convulsing folds, his cock still burning and hard for more with the yordle and his climax both coating and ebbing from his head. He was left in pants glaring down at the support, watching her breasts rise and fall with her mouth parted for oxygen. He wiped the sweat that coated his forehead before finally looking to his audience of friends beside him. He automatically assumed from the sturdy genitalia they held in their grips that they were anxious to replace the summoner in fucking Lulu.

What he had not anticipated whatsoever, was for said yordle to sit up at alarming speed and tackle him to the ground, pinning him to the carpeted floor suddenly and straddling his waist. The cry of shock he made was muffled as Lulu latched herself to his lips eagerly, invading his mouth with her tongue and wrapping his slick muscle in a sloppy battle of passion. In seconds, she pulled away from him, a thin trail of saliva falling to his chest while she made a sultry giggle far more dangerous in tone than in comprehension. Her long purple hair cascaded over her shoulders and back as it was her turn to loom over Adrian, and the summoner could almost make out the cat-like yellow eyes as they observed him from above.

"That….felt _divine._ " she purred darkly, licking her lips as she eyed the summoner below her. Her alluring voice making her seem more like a succubi than a yordle. "I'm glad I gave you my first in this body. I can see why Trist and Poppy love their boy toys so much now." Adrian and the others went wide eyed suddenly, realizing not only that he had likely stolen the virginity of the beautiful woman but that the other female yordles were possibly in relations with humans as well. Lulu turned her gaze over her shoulder to the astonished and horny gazes of the three summoners behind her, a tempting smile stretched on her face with her bottom lip caught in her teeth. "...And you four will help me feel more. But when this is all done, Adrian is mine." Gavin and Luther nodded fervently, standing from their seats on the floor and moving besides the support with their dicks at attention to her face.

"Then let's play a _real game_ ~" she cooed devilishly, raising her hand to grasp at the two summoner's cocks. "How many times can you four cum before I am done?"

With the challenge made, Lulu indulged in Luther first, stuffing the girthy cock into her mouth and eagerly sucking while stroking Gavin's dick idly. Her mostly smeared lipstick leaving near invisible lines of red on his shaft as she bobbed back and forth, following a heavy sheen of saliva. Adrian took the moment of activity to reenter the support's dripping pussy from below, earning an almost primal whine of bliss from her muffled mouth. Lulu wasted no time in gleefully and shamelessly bouncing atop the summoner's dick while she greedily sucked Luther off.

"S-shit...she's a lot tighter than before…!" Adrian moaned as he watched his dick disappear in rapid speeds from Lulu's bouncing. Lulu giggled before she removed Luther's dick from her mouth with a pop, stroking him strongly with her spit as lubrication. She switched to Gavin, pressing his cock as deep as possible before removing it in one motion, a long sigh of relief escaping her as air returned.

"Your cocks taste so good...it's almost better than purple…!" she moaned, stuffing her mouth with Gavin's dick again and letting her tongue roll freely underneath his shaft. She bobbed once again back and forth on the summoner's erection with lust-frenzied zeal, looking up to see his blissful expression of being serviced with her mouth. She remembered from before the enjoyment he held when she fondled his scrotum, and decided to bury her mouth below his shaft and capture his balls in her lips.

"H-holy fuck…!" Gavin exclaimed, throwing his head back and pressing his hands to his sides to keep himself from finishing too early or bucking into the sensation of his ball sack being devoured. Lulu pulled away from Gavin's genitals with her tongue stuck out alluringly, giving him a pleading look of unbridled lust as she smacked the head of his cock on the tip of her outstretched tongue. Seeing him restrain himself from cumming aroused her to no end, but Lulu wanted to keep them all active for as long as possible, and to savor every one of their delicious cocks in her body and mouth. With that desire she adjusted her focus back to Luther, leaving Gavin alone completely to please himself as she liberally devoured the males dick.

"Come on, Luther~" she purred, nibbling lightly on the head of his dick and peering to him longingly. "What're you gonna do with this big, tasty stick? I hope you weren't gonna just leave a mess on my face when I am looking for a good snack."

Spurred by the obvious taunt and indication from the yordle, Luther gripped the sides of her head with his hands before impaling himself down her throat, earning a mewl of excitement as he suddenly began fucking her throat. "Gaahhh…! You're slutty mouth feels amazing…! I'm gonna fuck it rotten!" he called, glaring down to the teary and anxious eyes of the support while he thrust violently into her mouth, the sound of broken gurgles and slurping filling the air.

Adrian watched from below as the champion barefacedly relinquished her mouth to the abuse of his friend, her expression of delirium mimicking the pleased moans and whines she made from each thrust within. Her pussy tightened further at the roughness she received, and she went from mild and hasted hops on his waist to nearly jumping off and on his dick, having to sheathe himself into her honeypot repeatedly from her over enthusiasm.

Gavin was irritated that the support decided she could simply ignore him after pushing his arousal so far. He growled as he gripped a handful of her purple hair and pulled her away from Luther, redirecting the support back to his cock and taking his place in fucking her mouth.

"You...nnnggh...thought I'd just let you blue ball me? When you so eagerly wanted my nuts in your mouth a few minutes ago?" he seethed, viciously pumping himself into her mouth. Lulu whimpered in ecstasy at the demanding tone Gavin made. "Since….nnnghh...you like sucking dick and drinking cum like a little whore, I'm going to give you a hearty-mmm!-Helping of what you want, bitch..."

"Don't...break her jaw, asshat. I still want to fill that cute mouth of hers with my own spunk." Luther commented, jerking himself as he watched Gavin abuse the yordles mouth. Adrian could only groan out his second orgasm as the many stimulants of the engagement overwhelmed him, to which Lulu responded in kind as she felt his excessive volume of hot arousal fill her to the brim. She eyed him from the side as he seemed drained, but was excited to feel his cock still hard within her core.

With her attention elsewhere, she wasn't prepared for Gavin to suddenly shove her down to the base of his dick before another load of seed broke into her throat, forcing her to gulp down the spunk impulsively.

"F-fuck! Take it all!" he called, throwing his head back as every bit of his excitement drained from him into the support's stomach directly. Lulu hummed as she braced herself against his legs to break away from him when he finished. She licked her lips sultrily, satisfied at the full stomach she had from such a large and gooey load.

"Mmm...maybe next time, leave a little for me to taste~" she purred, watching the summoner fall back to the floor panting in exhaustion. "You have been quiet back there, Mr. Cain.~"

Cain perked up from his name being called, focused entirely on the moment he could get his chance. His erection, being left alone and angry from the arousal that burned within him, stood at attention as he stood from his seat and walked behind the support on the floor. Without a word or gesture of warning to the sorceress, Cain shoved her forward until she was pressed down against Adrian, his grip on the back of her neck leaving her no room to look to him directly and settling with looking over her shoulder.

"Adrian can have your pussy," he declared, his spare hand now stroking his manhood as he knelt behind the support. "And I couldn't give a fuck about how many times Gav or Luther feed you their semen. You happened to turn from one of the most overpowered yordles I have played a few years ago into the hottest bitch in the institute with the nicest ass."

"Aren't you a charmer?" Lulu called back, biting down on her lip in anticipation to what he had planned.

"If it wasn't obvious already, I don't do sloppy seconds," he added with a smirk, before moving his hand occupied with his dick to her peach like ass and spreading her cheeks to expose her forbidden pucker. Cain spat out a thick wad of saliva to slid through the crevice of her ass and coat her back exit. "So if Adrian got your first there, I am taking this one for myself."

The Fae Sorceress widened her eyes at his implication, a pang of fear mingling with her arousal as she felt something cold and slippery drop between her valley and pooling at her rectum. She had never expected her rear to be utilized for sex until she felt the swollen head of the spiky haired male slip an inch into her. She stifled a whimper as the invasion sent sensations of varying emotions through her body, ranging from fear of her asshole being torn in two from his surprising girth, to the allure of being railed in every hole she held. To her shock however was the almost unbearable level of pleasure that erupted from it all, her pussy and ass being filled with thick cocks that she never experienced before now. She moaned out shakily almost sounding confused to how something could feel so amazing.

Cain wasted no time in completely sheathing himself into the support before starting his rough pace of rutting her asshole, making her body move back and forth and indirectly grind with Adrian's cock within her. It was an endless cycle of uncurbed euphoria that left Lulu without control or function, her eyes rolling up into her skull as her thoughts faded from her completely. Her tongue fell from her mouth and hung as her body was jerked forward in haphazard rhythms from Cain's thrusts, each one sending ripples of her skin and her bliss from her bottom to her head.

Luther watched as Cain forcibly took his chance to fuck Lulu, mildly annoyed that he was left ignored after Gavin had taken her from blowing him. With a growl, he shoved the summoner back, forcing a cry of irritation and a bothered expression on Cain before he pulled the mostly stilled sorceress off of Adrian and onto her back

"You guys are gonna learn to either share or wait your turn. I have been wanting to fuck her as much as you all." he protested.

"Fucking Luther! Get in line! I called dibs on her fat ass!" Cain argued.

"Oh hell no, I'm not sticking my dick anywhere _actual_ shit comes out. You can have that." he returned as he grabbed Lulu by the ankles and guided her bare feet onto his dick. Not caring for the opinion or eyes of his associates, the summoner leisurely began moving Lulu's soles against the side of his dick, softly thrusting into them simultaneously. "I will settle...mmm...for this."

"So you _are_ a feet guy!" Cain called, sitting up from his spot and lifting the support's lower half up. He slid himself underneath her body and redirected his cock to her anus, letting her weight drop down onto him naturally before raising her up to repeat. "I always knew you Zaunites were weird."

"Coming from the guy with his most vulnerable organ outside his body in the hole someone releases literal hot shit? Stay in your lane, bud."

As the two bickered back and forth, they didn't let up on their cocks within and on the support. Lulu herself was too far gone to acknowledge their words anymore, the buzz of alcohol now a mere whisper to the roar of sex within her mind. Each thrust from below into her ass jolted her body strongly, and the hot flesh that rubbed against her soles sent pin pricks from her legs and toes through her.

 _Its...too...much..._ she managed to mewl internally. She hadn't noticed anything else until she felt the familiar sensation of someone stuffing her mouth with their length, her vision refocusing to see Adrian had moved from his spot on the floor to her head, and took the liberty to abuse her throat as the others did previously. Now she was at a dangerous place of arousal, her mouth, anus and feet having nothing else but the burn of male genitalia within them. The stimulation buzzed in her literally from head to toe like burning angry bees in a hive with no exit, and she had no way to handle it all.

Time was a blur for her, the only thing her mind could make out anymore was the count of how many times her throat was punched by Adrian's bulbous head, her as jiggled as it fell onto Cain's waist with his cock buried in her ass, and how long Luther's dick was moving back and forth from base to head between her soles. Even her own moans and whimpers became mute to the reality, and she couldn't tell when one orgasm ended and another began until the stronger ones erupted in response to the hot fluid that filled her ass or drowned her windpipe. Within seconds everything switched, her ass being vacated before her pussy was filled again, and her tongue unconsciously licking the tip of the dick that wedged between her breasts again.

Everything turned into a blur. Lulu felt her body twisted and turned into numerous positions almost within seconds of each, a thick amount of cum either filling her holes or coating her skin before she was moved again. At one point she felt her arms pulled back behind her in a lock while she sat bent over on her knees. Her mouth filled with someone's dick while her pussy was brutally fucked from behind, until eventually both were dripping in burning spunk. Then she was pulled from the floor onto the couch, her legs spread open on someone's lap. A pair of hands held her legs while she was repeatedly raised up with a cock in her bottom and one in her pussy. She had completely lost track of what happened soon after, her vision fading from the constant orgasms takign their toll on her. The last thing she could fathom was the feeling on only one atop her body with their shaft filling her pussy over and over before she completely blacked out.

/

Lulu's eyes opened slowly as the ray of morning sun filtered into the living room from the window. She blinked a few times to adjust to the light, softly groaning as her body recovered from her slumber. When her mind established function, she took note of a few very important factors of herself almost immediately. Starting from the large object that nearly smothered her to the comfortable surface she was asleep on to the blistering soreness of her entire body, to the lingering bitter taste on her tongue.

"Pix…?" she called out softly for her companion, receiving no answer immediately. "Pix? Where are you? Where...am I?"

Suddenly the sound of a groan from above her rumbled, alarming her that whatever held her into the cushioned spot she laid on was alive. It was then that a painful jolt erupted in her head, forcing her only free hand to press to her temple to stave the pain. _O-ow...why does my head hurt…?_

The Fae Sorceress' companion fairy fluttered from underneath her hat, stretching its small arms and flying from outside her vision to her suddenly. "H-hey Pix...wh-what happened last night…?" she asked. "And what is this thing on me?"

Pix, while inaudible to most, flew around in circles and patterns to explain to the support her current position. As Lulu observed his explanation, her face shifted through almost all the possible emotions she had ever known, finally stopping on being completely flustered.

"O-oh...so that...that's what happened..." she whispered, attempting to bury her face in the one available hand she had from view. "A-and he kept going...after everyone...everyone had finished?" Pix answered by rising and falling quickly. "And Adrian...is this thing on me?" Pix repeated the action. Lulu couldn't tell what was worse or better about the whole thing, that the summoner was still sheathed in her significantly smaller body's core, that he was the first and last one to do anything with her, or that she did so much while drunk to him and his three friends.

"Please don't tell Trist..." she said meekly.

"Okay." Adrian called, earning a yelp of surprise from the yordle below him.

"You were awake…?" Lulu squeaked. Adrian sat up from his spot, his softened manhood slipping from within the support. The cool air was highly uncomfortable for the sorceress and the summoner, but neither immediately acknowledged it.

"Since you started trying to pick me up. At first I didn't know what was squirming under me until I heard the voice. Then I remembered everything that happened last night and was just stuck on dumbfounded." he explained. He scratched the back of his head ashamedly. "I...shoulda stopped the guys from getting over excited like that..."

Lulu smiled smiled softly, before leaping from her spot on the couch to hug the male around the neck. "Did...did you really mean it when you said I was yours?" she asked. The summoner blushed furiously.

"Uh...I mean...i just went with the flow of the...the heat of the moment...and I-"he trailed. "B-but I...I wouldn't mind...you know...dating a yordle...i'd be a weird change of pace, but nothing unwelcoming..."

Lulu giggled at the shyness the summoner held from the day before when she first approached him. She moved herself from his neck and looked around, seeing the other three seemingly gone from the abode. "Did they leave?"

"No...they took Gavin after he passed out upstairs and fell out in my room while I...I, um finished..." he replied. "Uh...sorry about...doin' all that after you….passed out."

"Did you like the body change?" she asked in a sultry tone, trailing her finger on his bare chest in circles.

"Y-yeah...but I honestly approve of your normal look." he answered. Lulu purse her lips as she grabbed her wand, waving it in a small pattern.

"Are you sure you don't want me to… _hugeify_?" she chanted, before a plume of purple smoke erupted from her and covered her body. Adrian coughed lightly and waved the smoke away, surprised to see the same supermodel body of the yordle crawling over him dangerously. "I can do it whenever and wherever you want me to."

The summoner gulped as his energy below welled with the glorious breasts hanging before him. "Wh-whenever?" he stuttered. Lulu licked the summoner's lip enticingly.

"And _wherever you want._ Like if we are together after a match and you feel like tasting some purple~" she cooed. It was at this point where she was straddling him entirely, looming over him with her teeth in custody of her bottom lip. "...speaking of tasting, I liked how you tasted last night. Enough that I want a little morning snack." the support descended down from his face slowly making hungry licks onto his bare flesh until she was face to face with his cock once more. "Hello my favorite part of my boy toy. Pleased to meet you~"


End file.
